Gez Shiblety
|weight= Unknown |relations= Unknown |chrono = To be available |non-canon= None |aliases= Gez |likes= Completing her duties Squat dancing Arresting high bounty criminals Vegetables |dislikes= Food she found too sour Alcohols Spinelessness Pointless rebellion }} Gez Shiblety is a Secretverse Giant working for the Galactic Protection Agency, ensuring no galactic criminals would be able to commit crimes or get away with these. She is often with Balcon Emboar and Seerie Galreon in their missions. Physique Gez has a darker skin, light blue eyes, teal hair and hazel green shirt. She also wears traditional G.P.A. vest which is colored beige and green, alongside a double-attached black belt and dark gray pants. She also wears pink boots and light beige gloves. Personality Gez Shiblety tend to be blunt in and out of her punch clock, wanting the others to listen to her and understands the situation. That being said, she wasn't really a lawful person by herself, and instead focus on what would work best for the situation, and leave the job for the more rebellious (chaotic) people to handle the jobs that the lawful people cannot or refuse to solve. She also have a tendency to protect people weaker than she is, even if the people in question tend to defend themselves just fine. Although she doesn't show much emotions when protecting someone, she does become visibly upset if the threat persist on hurting the weak. This stems from her traumatizing experience with a crazed maniac attacking innocent citizens. Gez have high self control, meaning that she can control her emotions and resist tempting options. While not above expressing her emotions if pushed too far, she otherwise try to stay stoic and prefer to say fewer words unless if she want to be blunt about the situation. She knows what are the limits of the laws, and refuse to cooperate unless if the alternative is to be executed. She is happy that her G.P.A. HQ is free of corrupt people and make severe punishment for those who attempted to corrupt them. The alternative, shall the authorities of the G.P.A. ever become corrupt and abuse their rights, she leaves the HQ without hesitation. This leaves the same with other authorities. If being forced to and that the punishment would be death or worse, then she will perform the task, but by doing so quickly and without malice. She believe that stubbornness and lack of courage are the worst flaws any species can have, as she saw many people died by refusing to change their way and a few even committed suicide out of spite. While she may admit that she may get stubborn and may be scared at time, her stubbornness almost only happens when she is having a bad day. Abilities Gez is highly skilled in weaponry, although she only specializes with Combat Boots, while her friends and comrade Balcon and Seerie are more specialized with a wider range melee and ranged weapons, respectively. She do make up for that with her being a highly strategic person, being able to make quick thinking and analyze her enemies whenever possible. She is also able to Switch Size at will, allowing her to shrink into human size (which is seen most of the time) or her original size (when the situation calls it). At her giant size, she gain greater strength, resilience and speed similar to other Secretverse Giants, but at the cost of being much more easy to get hit and prevent her from entering much smaller paths. Appearances To be available Gallery AS_Gez.png|Beta Gez (2018) Trivia *As a more down-to-earth character, Gez can compares but also contrasts the other Secretverse heroes in different ways. **Gez and Meta-Form are among the more heroic and strong-willing heroes, but while Gez have better control on her emotions and only lashes out if pushed too far, Meta-Form is notably more emotional, especially with anger. **Gez and Prince Paint are on higher authority, but handles the laws in different ways. While Gez is only an agent and will only abide the laws if it really helps, Prince Paint will not be above breaking them if it means helping out his people, his parents, her sister or her friends. **Gez and Vale are the more down-to-earth heroes, but Gez is a more honest woman who's above dishonest strategies, Vale will use them if it means to gain his team an edge, and isn't above killing if he deems necessary. Despite it all, both do greatly dislikes distasteful cowardice. **Gez and Versapex are both giant heroes and can shrink themselves into a more "human" size, but Gez is a much more lawful and conservative fighter, while Versapex is fairly more destructive and isn't above to not holding back if the foe is becoming too persistent. *Her surname Shiblety derives from a Russian word Shtiblety, which means "boots". This reflects her long boots she can use for combat and her specialty with Combat Boots in general. Category:Females Category:Secretverse Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Giants Category:Bisexual Characters